


主权标记。

by CherryKuqiki



Category: RobiHachi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryKuqiki/pseuds/CherryKuqiki
Summary: 那是最后也没能说出口的心情。





	主权标记。

**Author's Note:**

> 阅读前须知。  
> cp向＝hachirobi。  
> 年下向。  
> 强迫行为注意。  
> 未交往设定，尚且没能发觉心意的洛比与察觉到心情的哈奇的伪双向暗恋(？)  
> ooc注意，文笔差，请抱着不认真的心态去阅读喔。  
> 祝愉^ ^

 

 

"你还真是一直在给我带来惊喜啊。"

 

年轻小鬼的声音。

 

仿佛在挑衅一样上扬的语调，以及有意无意打在耳朵上的暧昧热气，实在是让洛比无法感觉良好。

 

他的腿间被过量的润滑弄得一塌糊涂，连自己也不知道的、从没被开拓过的未知领域正被哈奇纤长的手指缓慢侵入，不容抗拒，刺痛与微妙的异物感在湿润的内壁间随着动作搅在一起。

 

对于这份无法言说的复杂，洛比脑内的最佳解决办法正是一拳揍向身后那家伙的脸。但显然，聪明人如哈奇，早已想到，即使论技巧洛比绝对不敌哈奇，但情急之下人类的冲力很可能把自己的脸打得凹进去。于是，在洛比这么想之前，就用皮带限制了他的双手以避免这一麻烦。

 

这明明本该是洛比快活的夜晚来着。

 

"哈……哈奇！"

 

洛比试图用呼唤把疑似失踪的哈奇的理智找回来，可惜未果。

 

要说在此之前，洛比因为一种奇异感从睡梦中转醒，睁开双眼却觉察到裤子被褪至膝盖，自己正以一种狼狈姿态趴在床上的时候，他还满心小欢喜地想着"难不成我去喝酒带回来了个喜欢玩花样的妹子"，但很快，在他发现撑在自己身上的是哈奇后，事情的走向就逐渐变得像是噩梦一样。

 

如果不是在自己体内的那两根手指实在越来越深入，他还可以安慰自己这也许只是个过分的恶作剧，就此前来看，这样的过分程度，实在不能说服自己这只是个恶作剧而已。

 

说不恼怒是怎么也不可能的。

 

……

 

事情的开始在几个小时之前。

 

在这一个驿站星停留的最后一段时间，在经过一场毫无价值的作弊猜拳后，只能出布的伊库和把自己算进去了的谋士哈奇双双落败。理所当然地，场面被赢家洛比强行主导，最终全部花在了他盯了好久的一家夜店里。

 

对于洛比来说，有着美女可左拥右抱，也有美酒可喝，这确实是毫无疑问的美妙体验。

 

至于桌对面的哈奇不时投来的古怪视线之类，或者哈奇解释不清被一个美人喂了酒之类，再或者到最后花了多少钱又是怎么登上了飞船向下一个目的地出发之类，一概在他的记忆中不甚清晰。

 

……嗯？……

 

……等、等一下，哈奇被喂了酒？

 

"集中一点！真是的，大叔已经连这种时候都会出神了吗？怪不得不受美女欢迎吧！"

 

"你说什么臭小鬼！是想打架……！"

 

仿佛忘却了自处何种境地，下意识就习惯性地回了嘴。

 

在意料之外的是，话才说到一半，体内的手指在什么柔软的不得了之处按压的极度刺激率先冲上头脑，打散他本就乱如织麻的思考回路。

 

"呃嗯……"

 

他难忍闷哼出声。

 

由肠壁到大脑，再由大脑反映至简单易懂的部位，即使不甘心他也不得不承认之一瞬之间的破顶快意，那份快意甚至因为太过超出而演变成他所无法忍耐的痛苦，于是他第一次在性这一方面感到了不知所措。

 

"……Bingo…了？"

 

女孩子一样细腻的手指不老实地沿着洛比的腰线划过，这对于哈奇和洛比来说都是绝高的刺激。摩擦间引燃了情愫的导线，哈奇在身下人轻微的抖动中捕捉到那一次特别的颤栗，指尖传开的触感一直扩散，使他心中那股莫名火苗助长。

 

"嘿诶——明明为了这件事我还去做了万全的功课，不过，洛比的这地方……"如此说着的哈奇弯起坏心眼的微笑，用指甲轻轻拨摁着前列腺的那点，"意外的很好找，而且，你的反应简直太有趣了，在我意料之外。"

 

"混蛋……哈奇……"

 

他低声咒骂着。居然还蓄谋已久吗……

 

低领的衬衣完全将脆弱的脖颈暴露出来，随着剧烈的喘息，麦色皮肤透露出可怜的绯红，汗水顺着脊骨所在，逐渐没入衣领。

 

像是被制在猎网之中动弹不得的猎物一样。哈奇盯着洛比被汗水沾湿黏在一起耷下的发丝，不由得如此想。

 

这样一个给人第一印象总觉得是虽然脑袋不好但绝对是食肉动物的家伙，实际了解后却深深被这份口不对心的草食本质所吸引而移不开目光，怎么说呢，总觉得也真是对与他初识时的自己的极大嘲讽。

 

温柔的家伙，诱人的家伙，可恶的家伙。

 

愈是看着他的身影，愈是觉得深陷其中。

 

怀抱着如此的思念，似玩笑又似是报复地，哈奇俯下身，细碎地深深嘬吻着洛比的颈侧，用舌挑逗着他的斜方肌，感受到洛比不可自控地喉结滚动，然后，极度恶意地狠咬了下去。

 

稍有些锐利的犬牙借助酒精所带来的冲劲嵌入皮肉，挤压出腥甜的血液，烙印下暗红色的凄惨齿痕，仿佛妖艳的赤花绽放。

 

好过分。哈奇被此情此景极大的满足了。

 

他处于清醒又混乱的醉酒之中。无限放大的，那份心中的秘密感情，由于许久的压抑而在他不知道的时候逐渐发酵，事到如今，早就已经停不下来了。

 

这是鲜明的「标记」，向着毫无防备的洛比周围的其他人、洋洋得意地彰显自己的所有权。

 

即使就连哈奇自己也是刚刚明白，为什么自己对洛比怀有这样的心情。

 

洛比猛吸了一口冷气。

 

后穴被反复模拟性交动作抽插，渐渐变得火热的穴肉难耐收缩，他自己也不知道的敏感点遭受恶意扣弄所带来的感觉逐渐变得麻软瘙痒，每一次指尖的按压都准狠顶起前端昂头之势，难禁之情欲逐渐与理智融合，让脑袋像蜜瓜汽水一样不断冒泡。然而正在这渐入佳境之时，肩与脖颈之间感触发达的地方忽然传来剧烈的痛楚，反射性更加收紧了肠壁，两指的存在感更加明显，引得肉茎不争气颤抖着又昂起一分。然而疼痛终究是让所有的气泡全部炸开，他夺回了将单词组织成语句的正常思考能力，第一件事就是骂人。

 

"痛……你是狗吗！？"

 

"……太好了呢，留下这样的痕迹的话，你的美人们看到了肯定会大吃一惊的吧？你现在很苦恼吗？"

 

哈奇笑眯眯地，抬手抹掉嘴角残留的血痕，然后将手指塞入三根，又进行了两次抽送后，直接突兀地增加到了四根手指。润滑使得进入并不那么困难，随人喜欢而高速推进的进程，使第一次用后面的处于被动的洛比腿脚发软。

 

"全部撑开了……不过真厉害啊，刚才洛比的后面，一瞬间吸得超级紧……难不成你很喜欢疼痛吗？"

 

他未曾注意到的是，自己不由自主蹙起的眉头，以及加重的语气。

 

"混蛋……"

 

毫无体谅他人之意的处男真是太讨厌了……虽然从一开始这件事情就与他自己的心意无关。

 

这家伙的情绪是不是怪怪的啊？洛比在仅有还能运作的思考空间中如此心说，他也将这样的疑问说出来了。

 

"唔、话说…等、呃啊……慢一点……你这家伙、到底在生气什么啊……！"

 

动作戛然而止。

 

"……你才是在说什么呢，我可完全没有生气。"

 

哈奇怀有小小期待地移开视线，口不对心地回应道。

 

"骗人，你绝对是在生气吧！虽然不知道你在气什么！"

 

可惜他不想亲口说出来的那份心情，还是没有好好届到迟钝的大叔那里去。

 

啊，糟糕，好像更生气了。

 

"哼——？谁知道呢，那你就来好好猜猜看吧，我到底在生气些什么。"

 

将四根手指尽数抽离，发出"啵"的一声，肠液与润滑混合的液体也随之带出，拉出细长水丝。哈奇将沾在手指上的粘稠随手抹在洛比颤抖的大腿侧面，在舱窗射入的星光下闪着银色的光，色情无比。

 

突然变得空虚的后穴难耐地叫嚣着"想被填满"，习惯于摩擦的肉壁瘙痒到不行，寂寞感使大脑皮层都感到发麻，与耻辱感反向而行，这种异常的欲火让洛比立即感到有什么地方出了错，支撑起身体的力量彻底软了下去，他只能任由哈奇将他翻转，以过于糟糕的正面示人。

 

脖颈上还漫布着一路种下的草莓，胸前褐色的乳珠因为由上衣下摆灌入的凉风而微微翘起，微微湿润，惹人怜爱，肌肉间的缝隙盈满汗水，随着喘息，他裸露的胸膛上下起伏，好像脱离了水的游鱼一般无措，那双平日里总是含着狡猾笑意的眼眸在他的影响下充满了错乱的情欲的波光，可怜的模样让人难以忍住不去狠狠欺负他一番。

 

"我不后悔喔，难得能看到你这幅样子。你差不多也对为什么第一次会这么有感觉这件事起疑心了吧？"

 

"那个润滑……"

 

"果然在这方面你头脑很好呢。"

 

哈奇从裤袋掏出已经半空的瓶子，将其中略泛粉色的透明液体，顺着洛比的身体，由锁骨一路浇到隐秘之处。

 

液体顺身体曲线流淌，洛比颤栗着，在糖果般甜腻气味之中，意识越发模糊沉重，身体的反应在同时也越发灵敏，对每一次触碰都充分感知。他是哈奇已经到手的甜点，摆放于餐席之上，毫无抵抗之力 。

 

"那间酒吧的陪酒小姐是很好的人呢，临走前给了我这个东西，效果怎么样……即使是就这么看着我也知道，真是谢谢她了啊。"

 

哈奇舔了一下火热却又干涩的嘴唇。

 

"那么，我就正式开动了。"

 

不会后悔，虽然是一时冲动，但是具有使关系天翻地覆的充分觉悟。哈奇是欲望强烈的人，这份一成不变的无趣关系，他要亲手使其脱轨。

 

……

 

"等、啊……唔嗯…！哈——为什么……"

 

衬衣被全部撩至腋下，身体更加方便地裸露出来，粘稠润滑附着在肌肉上的色泽在舱外星光下显得淫靡无比。吻痕由先前过分的凌虐继续向下延伸，齿痕与吮痕交叠相错印下，乳尖被含在口中舔舐轻咬，手指恶趣味地捏拉。在受催情药物影响而像女人一样有感觉的胸部，疼痛与特别的快意混在一起，说不清楚心情，只觉得思维更加混乱。这样被束缚着的、也无心挣扎的洛比，只有挤出几丝惹人愉快的呻吟声音。

 

哈奇仿佛虔诚地，将那具身体细心地亲吻着，唇舌触碰的每一寸肌肤都犹如火灼，激起实在的舒适感，柔软掌心特意抚摩的都是神经末梢浅的敏感部位，不轻不重力道按过腰窝仿佛触电般，使洛比想要躲避。

 

他的眼前被涌出的生理盐水沾占满而什么也看不清晰，他的脑袋被对这场性事所感到的理所当然的愉悦感以及不理解而塞得什么也装不进去，而这一切的始作俑者——从一开始就什么也没有好好说明，自顾自地欺负着他的哈奇，不管是物理还是心理上，都在强行霸道地试图侵入进来，占到目前他所能处理的所有位置。

 

在他用断续声音质问着一言不发的哈奇时，生殖器不被直接触碰的情况下，仅限上半身的快感就已让他无所适从，放大的感知使他难忍羞耻地叫出柔软的可爱声音，是他自己都无法想象到的也从未听过的声音，他因此而震惊，与此同时他的眼前白光一片，几分钟后他才察觉到自己被那个处男挑逗到泄出来的事实，小腹上，白浊与粉色润滑液混在一起。他已经想不了了。

 

哈奇还是什么都没说，错位的视线中能看到的是，黑暗中那张尚还有些稚嫩的面孔上带有的既出乎意料又喜悦的笑容，那张脸忽然之间却是如此陌生。

 

那双闪烁着异样光芒的绿色眸子，好像把猎物死死锁住的捕食者一样。洛比无焦距地望着上方，不由得如此想。

 

这样一个给人第一印象像菜青虫一样烦人的家伙，居然会在这样一个混乱的夜晚，见识到他那不得了的肉食动物本质而无法逃离，怎么说呢，总觉得也真是对与他初识时的自己的极大嘲讽。

 

聪明的家伙，麻烦的家伙，可恶的家伙。

 

愈是被他牵着鼻子，愈是难以轻易挣脱。

 

在药物影响与一次高潮后承受方已经全然失去力气。哈奇喘了口气，向前微倾，将死死系着洛比手腕的皮带扯开。手腕上勒痕鲜红，洛比先前死死紧握的双手已经使不上力地松弛，在掌心，分明可见几个弯弯的指甲印痕。

 

"居然还使了这么大的力气啊……洛比。"

 

他喃喃着，与就像是已经听不见他了的、只是在喘息着的洛比十指交握——虽然是他单方面的。

 

"接下来，才是我要做的正戏呢，没关系，全部交给我就好，你只要感受着就好……我与你融为一体的触觉，我彻底在你身上印下标记的感觉。"

 

你只要乖乖的成为我的所有物就好了。不要靠近那些居心不良的女人，明明这样就好了。

 

这句话被哈奇收在了心里。

 

扶起那具瘫软的身体半拥入怀中。意识似有似无之间，洛比口中喊着哈奇的名字，混杂几声粗口，然后缓慢地主动将双臂揽上身上人的脖子。

 

觉察到这件事的哈奇微微睁大眼睛，然后得逞般笑着搂住那赤裸的软腰。

 

一直拘束在裤子里没有得到释放的性器一拉开裤链就迫不及待地弹出，优良儿健康发育的结果威风凛凛，与洛比比起来也毫不逊色，由于不常使用还泛着干净的颜色，因情欲而染上一抹晶莹的绯红，顶端马眼溢出少许前列腺液，顺着茎部淌下。

 

单一次绝顶不足以使强烈春药效果就此消失，洛比温热的分身仍在空气中挺立着轻微颤抖，事先经过充分扩张的后穴缓慢泄出肠液，寂寞地一收一合，邀请阳具的进入。哈奇吞咽下凝集的口水，回忆起自己做准备时粗略了解过的年龄限制影片，扶正阴茎，对准穴口，挺腰之间便顺利滑入。

 

肉茎爽快插入至最深之处，饥渴穴肉感知到性器挺进便欢愉地吸吮包裹上来，云朵般飘忽柔软之感远比手指体会时更为深刻。

 

"嗯……"

 

初次体验性爱便是如此紧致磨人的刺激，仅仅是全部插入就已经被穴壁按摩得生出释放之感，他停顿片刻将其压下去，然后渐进地运动起来。

 

过于巨大的尺寸将身体塞得满胀，随着每次抽插，嫩红色的媚肉都缠在肉茎上露出一点，茎身上青筋略微凸起，准确与敏感点产生激烈摩擦。

 

哈奇逐渐放纵于本能的欲望，腰振动频率紧接提上，活塞运动之间汁水飞迸，湿润的拍打声规律传出，色情的节奏音传入洛比耳中。

 

他神情恍惚，不知何时思考能力已经被全数夺走，他被动性地坠入情欲的地狱，他一切未曾体验过的另一种快乐，像是海啸一样的冲击力，以及，对方那份有些过于炽热的感情。他不顾一切地发出发泄意味的叫声，音节都在撞击中截断，尾音上扬。

 

"洛比…洛比……"

 

哈奇唤着他的名字。

 

那是不同于先前的，极其轻柔又有所企图的、怀抱着巨大欲念的呼唤声。

 

每一次顶弄都用力挺入肠道的深处，崭新联系就此构结，无可磨灭。

 

"洛比……"

 

他着了魔般，下意识如此呼唤着。

 

仿佛吐出每个音节的动作的记忆都深深刻印在嘴部的肌肉中，他本能地一遍又一遍，深情地念着。

 

洛比，洛比，洛比。

 

那是他从未意料到的崭新情感的名字。无论是酥痒的喜悦感还是看见洛比和女人泡在一起时的愤怒感，复杂复杂的一切，全部都带到他的身边。

 

近乎疯狂的抽插，每一次都抽出到只剩下头部然后再次尽数没入，生物本能般的标记动作将柔软的后穴都磨得红肿，不为人知的里面在今夜被开拓成只属于哈奇一个人的形状，洛比只能发出惹人可怜的兽般哑叫，这已经不知是第几次的高潮，眼泪与口水不受控制地流出，泄露抽噎的细小声音。

 

洛比，洛比，洛比。

 

终，积攒许久的白浊终于如愿以偿深深喷射入身体最深之处，肚子被暖流所填满，雄性的苦涩又复杂的气息连里面也不近人情地占领干净。

 

我喜欢你。

 

这是淹没在呼唤中，哈奇最终也没能说出口的心情。

 

他在昏睡过去的洛比唇上，印下秘密的最后一吻。

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 事后，哈奇将一切清理干净。  
> 第二天醒来的洛比，看到脖子上的齿痕，想起了这件事，怀着忐忑心情看到哈奇时，哈奇却好像还和平常一样，这让他迟疑着认定与哈奇之间的交合大概只是一个梦而已，至于脖子上和身上的痕迹还有腰部的酸痛，虽然难以信服，他还是安慰自己，昨天晚上应该是和一个美女度过了愉快的一晚。  
> 但是，经过这件事，无论如何也无法将这份记忆从脑海中磨消的洛比，也变得开始在意哈奇起来。  
> 两个人间的关系逐渐拉进，然后终有一天……^ ^  
> 感谢你的阅读！


End file.
